<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day Hero by ElisaJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463633">Valentine's Day Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ'>ElisaJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Completed, Dating, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Saiyaman, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan and Videl's struggle with balancing fighting crime and dating when their Valentine's Day date is interrupted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was made with the permission of CC Carol on Twitter. It is based on her Valentine's Day comic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine’s Day Hero</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was a day of firsts for Videl. It was the first Valentine’s Day she will celebrate with someone not her Dad and it was her and Gohan’s first Valentine. The first of many she hoped.  Videl wanted it all to go perfectly. N2U, one of the top pop groups in the world, was in Satan City and performing at D Park over the Valentine’s Day weekend. Even with her celebrity, getting these tickets wasn’t easy. N2U was scheduled to be in Satan City for a week with afternoon concerts. Tickets sold out in an hour. Videl had to skip a class to order tickets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Late Sunday morning, Videl twist and turned admiring herself in her full-length mirror. Erasa suggested she wear something tight and lowcut but that wasn’t Videl’s style. She liked her knee-length, pleated dress and hoped it was attractive enough for Gohan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the sound of the doorbell, Videl squealed, grabbed her purse and ran out of her room. When she reached the top of the staircase, Gohan stood at the bottom greeting a maid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gohan!” Feeling playful, Videl sat on the railing and slid down the handrail of the staircase. When she reached the bottom, she jumped into Gohan’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa!” Gohan chuckled as he caught Videl by her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. He settled Videl on her feet where his eyes went up from her legs, the little curves formed in her dress, to her pretty face. Compliment her Gohan remembered his mother’s words. “Um, you look very pretty. Blue looks very good on you,” he confirmed with a definite nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Videl was pleased her dress impressed Gohan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s your Dad?” Gohan looked around for Mr. Satan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s making chocolate for Majin Boo. Trust me. You want to avoid the kitchen right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gohan chuckled imagining how that’s going. Since taking Majin Boo in, Mr. Satan has been a servant to him and pleasing him at his beck and call. Gohan thought that was karma for the con he pulled fooling everyone he defeated Cell and profiting from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gohan picked up Videl’s cardigan off the coat rack. “Are you ready to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Videl slipped her arms in the knitted sleeves. “Yes. I’m so excited for these D Park tickets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never been to D Park,” Gohan admitted as he opened the door for her. “Is it fun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s awesome. There are so many fun rides to go on and booths to visit. We have to go on Big View. It’s a giant Ferris-wheel that towers over D Park. It has an amazing view of downtown Satan City. After that, we can go to the N2U concert in the park.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Into you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Videl giggled. “<em>N2U</em>. They are one of the best pop groups in the world! I have all their albums.” Gohan shrugged cluelessly of the pop band. “I have so much to teach you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Gohan dug in his jacket pocket remembering. “I have a gift for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gohan,” Videl chided him, “we agreed coming to D Park is our Valentine’s gifts to each other. Plus, I still have the candy and balloons you gave me Friday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Gohan’s right hand fidgeted in his jacket pocket, “but I wanted to give you something else.” He pulled out a black, index shaped box. “It’s nothing special but I thought you would like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Videl wasn’t going to turn down a gift! She opened the box. Her delighted face turned into shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Videl?” Gohan worried. Was it a bad gift? Why was her face changing colors? “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um….” Videl looked up at Gohan, flustered. “I…. don’t know what to say. I mean…. isn’t it soon? We’ve only been dating a few months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gohan didn’t think it was too soon. “Mom suggested it and I thought it would be a nice gift for our first Valentine, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your <em>Mom?!</em>” Gohan’s mother teased about them getting married but if she suggested this gift, this meant she wasn’t kidding. “I…. I don’t think I’m ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Videl’s rejection quelled his excitement. “Well, maybe it <em>is</em> too soon for that. I’m still new at dating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am, too,” Videl admitted but she didn’t want Gohan thinking his gift was bad. It wasn’t. It was too soon. “But when I’m ready, we’ll use the condoms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Condoms?!</em>” Now it was Gohan’s turn to be shocked. “Mom didn’t suggest that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Videl turned the box for Gohan to see. Inside were a multi-color pack of condoms arranged in a smile.  “What are these then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Color drained from Gohan’s face at the pleasure pack of condoms smiling at him. “No…” Gohan shook his head. “This isn’t your gift. Mom told me to get you a personalized charm bracelet. I got a V charm for Videl, G for Gohan and miniatures of us as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a relief to know Gohan’s mother didn’t suggest this but the mystery remained. “Then how….?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trunks!” Gohan snapped the box closed. “Bulma and Trunks visited yesterday. He and Goten were in my room when I put your bracelet in the box. Mom called me away for a moment and… he must’ve switched it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” That would explain it. Videl met Trunks a few times. He was a spoiled child and not sweet like Goten. “I can see him doing that.” Relieved, this was a joke, Videl laughed but Gohan didn’t find this funny. “Don’t get mad. They’re kids. It’s a funny prank but how did Trunks get condoms?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Videl and Gohan immediately agreed they didn’t want to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A familiar ring tone chimed on Videl’s phone. Videl groaned aware of who was calling. Satan City Police. “You have to answer,” Gohan told her after the third ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did she have to? Couldn’t she pretend they didn’t hear the ring? After the fifth ring, it stopped. “Probably a false alarm. Nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone rang again. This time Videl picked it up. “Hello?” Videl rolled her eyes. “Got it.” Videl turned off her phone. “Robbery at Satan City Bank.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gohan pushed back the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his Saiyaman watch. “Let’s change and go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gohan was ready to go and play hero but Videl wasn’t. She was angry. “It’s not fair, Gohan! I wanted one day for us and some creeps have to ruin it! Why are there crimes on Valentine’s Day? It’s a day of love!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It won’t take long to defeat them, Videl. It’s not like with my parents where Mom worried and about me and Dad fighting Vegeta, the Androids, Cell----”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna make them pay!!” Videl screamed! She tapped watch and turned into Saiyagirl. “When I’m done with them, they won’t think about committing crimes ever again!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whoa, Gohan thought watching Videl fly off. <em>Her temper is almost like Mom. </em></p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At Satan City Bank, frightened citizens huddled in fear as three gunmen pointed their guns at the bank tellers. One of the men tossed empty bags at the teller. “Hurry up!! Put the money in the bag!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The leader of the gang fired his gun in the ceiling. Screams erupted. He fired his gun two more times to silence everyone. “Anyone who tries to be a hero, is dead!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside, the driver kept a lookout for the police while glancing at the bank doors for his partners in crime to come out. So far the streets were clear and there weren’t any sounds of sirens. From his view, he could see the bank tellers putting money in the bags. Two were filled already. Two more and his partners will run out. When he saw the third bag fill, he breathed a sigh of relief feeling this is almost over. He checked the streets again. Still clear. This will be an easy escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pair of white, gold-tipped boots dropped on the hood of the truck with a heavy thud. The driver jumped at a young woman in purple pants, peach cape and turquoise tunic. Behind her, a man in a green tunic and black pants floated in the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saiyaman and Saiyagirl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Muttering a curse, the driver reached for his gun but Saiyagirl punched through the window. The driver shielded his eyes from the broken glass shattering everywhere. A karate chop knocked the gun out of his hand. Fingers grabbed the top of his shirt as he was yanked out of the truck through the broken window!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t you take a day off?!” Videl screamed. “Is crime more important than celebrating love on the most romantic day of the year?!! I had a perfect day planned and you’re ruining it!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vi—” Gohan caught himself. “Number 2. Calm down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The driver knew he was going to jail and may have a black eye for what he will say next but spoke anyway, “If you need a commercialized holiday to celebrate love, maybe YOU don’t know what love is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Videl flung the driver like a baseball. “I do know!!!” The driver’s body crashed through the glass of the bank window. He collided with two of the robbers, instantly disarming them and crashing on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gang leader turned to see Saiyagirl with Saiyaman stepping through the broken window. It was rumored Saiyaman was the strongest of the two but he looked slightly terrified of Saiyagirl as she confidently walked to the gang leader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You jerks are going to pay for this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vi—er, Number 2,” Saiyaman stammered. “Calm down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gang leader aimed his gun at Videl. “Stop!! I’m going to shoot!!” He pulled his finger to press the trigger when his hand suddenly felt lightened. His gun was gone! Before he could look to see where it disappeared, a white boot struck his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bells rang in his head and teeth flew from his mouth as his body soared. Before his body made what would be a hard impact on the floor, Saiyagirl caught him. Slightly disoriented, the gang leader saw Saiyaman holding his gun but it was Saiyagirl who scared him as she smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you robbing <em>today</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She spoke in a frighteningly sweet, singsong voice that terrified him. His mother used that same tone right before she gave him a severe spanking.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Number 2, calm down!” he heard Saiyaman say. “Leave them to the police…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saiyagirl didn’t hear him as she tightened her hold on the collar of his shirt. “Did you know that today’s a holiday and you’re freaking ruining my Valentine’s Day date……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry?” the leader meekly apologized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry?” Saiyagirl laughing girlishly. “Sorry is accidentally stepping on someone’s foot in a crowded subway. Sorry is spilling ice cream on a new outfit.” She yanked the leader forward. Inches from her face, Saiyagirl’s eyes blazed with so much fury the gang leader swore her pupils turned into flames of fire. A low snarl rumbled from her lips. “SORRY ISN’T ROBBING A BANK!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saiyagirl flung the gang leader into a wall. He cracked the wall and slid to the floor writhing in pain. Behind Saiyagirl, the rest of the gang recovering and tried to get away. “Oh, no you don’t!”  Saiyagirl kicked one robber’s from behind and knocked him on his stomach. “I planned this for weeks!” Saiyagirl stepped on his back as she grabbed the other two robbers by their necks. “I skipped class to get D Park tickets to see N2U!!” She slammed their heads against each other. Their collision was so loud even the stunned bank tellers winced. “And you jerks want to ruin my day by robbing a bank!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The leader of the gang watched his partners get repeatedly kick and slapped around by Saiyagirl. He tried crawling away but Saiyaman shakily pointed his gun at him. The gang leader held his hands up in defeat. “I give up. I give up. Just talk to Saiyagirl! She’s killing my friends!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saiyaman cringe watching Saiyagirl beat up the three men. He winced when one robber howled in pain when Saiyagirl kicked between his legs. Saiyaman shook his head indicating he wasn’t getting involved. “I have a Mom with a temper like that. The best way to handle it is to stay out of the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saiyagirl looked in their direction. “I haven’t forgotten about you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The leader screamed as Saiyagirl grabbed his legs and pulled him to his gang partners. He clawed his fingers into the floor as he was dragged away. “Saiyaman!” he screamed. “Save me!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Saiyaman couldn’t help. He, the bank tellers and frightened customers only watched in terror as Saiyagirl punished the robbers.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Away from the crowds, police and medical crew, Gohan flipped his sunglasses up. The paramedics load the robbers into the ambulance trucks. “The robbers look <em>so</em> hurt,” he heard one say. It was true Videl inflicted excessive pain on the robbers but he was known to lose his own temper. He remembered stamping his feet when robbers laughed at him and mocked his name. Videl talked about celebrating Valentine’s Day for weeks. This day was very important to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the ambulance drove off, Videl said,” All right. We’re done here, and our Valentine’s date is over now, too.” She pulled out her tickets. She went through so much trouble for it. “Today’s Sunday and also Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t easy to get these D Park tickets.” Videl skipped class to register for the tickets to see N2U but they wouldn’t be there if they go back now. “And today’s special show is already over.” D Park wasn’t closed. The park will stay open until ten. She and Gohan can still enjoy the rides but without N2U, it wouldn’t be worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It really bothered Videl their day was ruined but Gohan wasn’t ready to give up. They still had a chance to celebrate. “The special show will last one week. We can see it tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Videl snorted. “Are you kidding? We have class tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>True but all Gohan wanted now is to make Videl happy. “If you want, we can go tomorrow. I can skip school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Videl appreciated Gohan wanting to make her happy but it was impossible. “But your Mom won’t let you do that just for a date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, she will,” Gohan grinned. He had a plan. Watching Dad deal with Mom when it came to his education taught him a lot. It also helped Mom mellowed out a lot since Dad’s second death, too. She was even more relaxed now Dad is back. “Just leave it to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gohan’s enthusiasm lifted Videl’s mood. If Gohan can get approval to skip school, she believed him. But there was one obstacle. “But what if a robbery happens again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That <em>was</em> a problem. “About that….” It was a wild idea but it <em>could </em>work. “I have an idea.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>ChiChi laid on her stomach in pure bliss. This Valentine’s Day was the best ChiChi had in eight years. Gohan was on a date with Videl and wouldn’t be back until nightfall. Goten was spending the afternoon with his Grandpa and wouldn’t return until dinner. This left Goku and ChiChi to celebrate Valentine together. After Goku took Goten to Gyu-Mao’s castle, Goku hunted the main course for dinner: a large Mount Paozu fish and wild boar. While both cooked over a fire outside, Goku made love to ChiChi twice. Afterward, they soaked in the cauldron together where they had more fun before returning inside their home where both gave each other full-body massages. Goku was first and now it was ChiChi’s turn to be massaged from head to toe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ChiChi yelped a playful shriek feeling Goku’s hand was replaced by her mouth on her lower body. “Stop that,” she giggled. “I’m not dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Goku agreed as he moved to her thighs. “You’re dessert after Gohan and Goten go to bed.” Goku wondered if he and ChiChi had time for one more round when he felt two Kis approaching. Frowning, he noticed one was his eldest son. “Gohan and Videl are coming here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” ChiChi rolled on her side. Goku walked away from her to their window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup,” Goku confirmed as Gohan and Videl descended from the sky. “They’re here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panicked, ChiChi quickly got out of bed. Both of them were naked. “But why are they here?” She tossed Goku his bathrobe and quickly shuffled hers on. She rushed to her mirror checking her appearance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom? Dad?” Gohan called from downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think we came at a bad time?” Videl asked. “I don’t feel Goten’s Ki.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would it be bad?” Gohan asked. “Dinner’s cooking. Mom and Dad are…..” he trailed off seeing his parents come downstairs dressed in bathrobes. They were fully clothed when he left earlier. Goten was here, too. His mother’s hair was down and not in her usual bun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh, boy. </em>He realized what he interrupted. <em>Well, Mom is really relaxed now. This may actually work.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hi, Mom. Dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everything all right, Gohan?” ChiChi sat on the arm of the sofa next to Goku who sat on the end seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Videl and I had to end our date early. There was a bank robbery and we had to miss a show Videl really wanted to see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, no,” ChiChi groaned. Now she understood why the kids were here. “How terrible. You two should stay for dinner tonight,” ChiChi invited. “I made some yummy strawberry cheesecake with whipped cream you’ll love. It’ll make you completely forget about your date being ruined.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, ChiChi,” Goku whined. “That was our cake for----”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goku!” ChiChi silenced him. Goku clamped his hand over his mouth like a child who almost spilled a big secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gohan wondered what that was about but ignored it. He had to stay focus on his plan. “Every time Videl and I want to spend time together, it’s interrupted. Videl worked hard to get tickets at D Park to see a music group.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s really unfortunate.” ChiChi sympathized with her son and the mother in her wanted to help. “Will there be another show soon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here we go. “Well, yeah, but it’s tomorrow. A school day. I don’t have tests tomorrow and I’m ahead in my schoolwork. I know education is important, Mom, but I really want to take Videl to D Park tomorrow so we can see the show.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you should,” ChiChi told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can?” Wow. Even Gohan was surprised how quickly his mother approved.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He can?” Goku noticed the change in his wife since he returned. It was a welcome surprise he was still getting used to.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” ChiChi laughed at the reactions of her husband and son. “It’s just one day, Gohan. I let you take a month off from school to prepare for the tournament. One day won’t derail your education. You take Videl to D Park and enjoy yourselves. As a young couple, you should have a lot of fun together before you settle down. Build a strong foundation to weather any tough times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gohan wanted to pump his fist in the air! One matter was settled. Now it was time for the big one. “Thanks, Mom. We will except there’s a chance another robbery or crime will happen. Videl and I want to take a day off from school <em>and</em> crime-fighting. We don’t want to leave Satan City unprotected.” He twiddled his thumbs and pouted his lips slightly. <em>Please let this work. Please let this work. Please let this work.</em> “Dad, you’re the greatest fighter ever and, Mom, you’re so strong. You trained Goten and he became a Super Saiyan by your training. He’s the youngest Super Saiyan ever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ChiChi loved to be praised for her cooking but being praised for her skills as a fighter really touched her. “I had to carry on the tradition without Goku and I knew this is what he would want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gohan saw his Mom wrap an arm around Dad and leaned on him. She was really relaxed now showing this sliver of affection. It was the perfect moment to spring his idea. “Could you and Dad take our places as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl?” Both his parents’ eyebrows went up. “It’s only for tomorrow and I <em>know </em>you can take on bank robbers. Videl can handle them without me and you’re far stronger than her, Mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Videl wrinkled her eyebrows at him. “She is?” Gohan elbowed her. “Oh, right! Yes, you are, Mrs. Son! You and Mr. Son are a powerhouse couple.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course me and ChiChi are strong.” Goku didn’t doubt that. “It’ll be kind of boring since the bank robbers are weak. I can’t get any real training with them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I….. I don’t know,” ChiChi hesitated. “Training Goten is different than fighting criminals. They fight dirty with guns. They don’t have honor and will cheat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, don’t worry about it, ChiChi,” Goku told her. He now caught on to what Gohan wanted. “I’ll be there. We can watch Satan City tomorrow while Gohan and Videl go on their date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” ChiChi reluctantly gave in. As a mother, she wanted to help Gohan and her future daughter-in-law. This was the only way it seemed. “Will Bulma have to make us one of those watches?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gohan removed his watch. “No. You can use ours. We’re all about the same height. It’ll fit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goku took Gohan’s watch and ChiChi took Videl’s. The parents secured the watches on their wrists. With a shrug, they activated the watches. Their robes disappeared as a charge of energy surrounded them as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl’s clothes covered them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa,” ChiChi patted herself in her new clothes. “It worked. How do I look?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Videl gave ChiChi a thumb’s up. “You look great, Mrs. Son. No one will know it’s you under there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goku twisted his waist and stretched his legs as he got familiar with these new clothes. “It’s light like those Saiyan clothes Vegeta wears. I don’t have to do those silly poses like you, do I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gohan shook his head. Poor Dad. He was so behind the times. “It’s not silly, Dad. It’s what cool kids do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Goku shrugged. He didn’t think so but Gohan knew more about being cool than him. “I never fit in with trends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just remember,” Gohan warned his parents. “The criminals are weak. They are not Freeza, Cell and Majin Boo. You have to go easy on them and even though they are bad, you can’t kill them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right.” ChiChi punched a fist in her hand. “I’ll make sure your Dad doesn’t kill anyone. He’s the one who can’t control his strength.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After dropping Goten at Gyu-Mao’s castle, Gohan flew alongside Goku who carried ChiChi to Satan City. There, Gohan left his parents and picked up Videl for their date at D Park. On a rooftop, ChiChi set up a picnic where she and Goku ate and played cards while waiting for Videl’s cell phone to ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The call came 90 minutes into Gohan and Videl’s date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nervous, ChiChi picked up the phone. “Hello?” she listened. “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of it!” ChiChi ended the call. “There’s a bank robbery at Kiwi Bank.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Goku was ready to go. “Where’s Kiwi Bank?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ChiChi typed in the directions on Videl’s phone. “I don’t know. I’m trying to do that Gaggle thing Gohan showed me. It brings up the address of anything if you type its name.” ChiChi pressed the search button. It took a few seconds for the address to appear. “Found it. We have to go North two miles and turn left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goku picked up ChiChi and flew. Goku and ChiChi learned the hard way following Google directions in the sky were very different than following it on the ground. Goku’s flying too fast caused them to miss the right streets several times. By the time Goku and ChiChi arrived at Kiwi Bank, the bank robbers were stepping out with their bags of money. One held a woman hostage. He pointed a gun at her head while he dragged her out the bank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There they are!” Goku pointed at them as he descended from the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rage filled ChiChi when she saw one holding a woman hostage. “Those monsters have a woman hostage! Didn’t these delinquent mothers teach them anything?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa, ChiChi!” Goku yelled as ChiChi leaped from his arms. She flipped in mid-air before landing and startling the robbers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop right there!” ChiChi screamed. “Saiyagirl is here to stop your crimes and in the name of mothers and Saiyans, I will punish you!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goku hovered in the air befuddled at ChiChi’s speech. “So, that’s where Gohan gets it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ChiChi struck first. She disarmed the man holding the pregnant woman hostage by taking his gun and smacking the butt of it against his stomach. “Your mother didn’t give you enough spankings as a child!” ChiChi tossed the gun aside and punched the robber across his face. He soared in the air until his head collided with a light post. It broke under impact and the robber laid on the ground unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other robbers turned on ChiChi to strike back. Goku was going to intervene but ChiChi quickly disarmed them, too, using her martial arts, punching and kicking each one in quick surgical strikes. When one fell on his knees and pleaded for mercy, ChiChi answered with a kick across his bloodied and bruised face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goku!!!” The adrenaline rushing through ChiChi was exciting! “I was worried but I’m so excited!!!” Pow! She punched another delinquent. “It feels like we’re back to our youthful days in the tournament!!” She chased after a robber that tried to run away. She grabbed him by the belt of his pants and tossed him into a brick wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teeth flew from his mouth, blood dripped down his face as he fell unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh!” ChiChi squealed. “This is so much fun!! We need to do this more often, Goku!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ChiChi!!!” Goku knew this was not what Gohan wanted. “Gohan said don’t kill them!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not killing them.” She kicked another who lied in his own blood crying at the beatdown and sobbing over his broken arm. “I’m making sure he thinks twice before he does something bad again.” She picked up a robber by the collar of his shirt. She smiled sweetly at him. “Now, you’ll think twice before you hurt anyone again, won’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The robber nodded frightened. He’ll quit crime forever if it means he never sees Saiyagirl again. “No more. No more crimes. I swear. I’m done. Please, don’t hurt me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ChiChi rammed his head into the wall of the bank. His arms flail frantically with his head wedge inside. ChiChi swiftly kicked his backside. “Good. When you come out of prison, you apologize to your mother for embarrassing her or I will find you and beat you up again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ChiChi dusted her hands feeling very proud of herself. Goku landed before her. He stared at the men lying on the ground crying and bleeding with broken bodies. ChiChi couldn’t see his face behind his sunglasses but she could tell Goku was exasperated. “What?”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>D Park was a very popular place in Satan City. Even on a school day, there was a healthy crowd of people visiting. With a couple of hours before the N2U concert, Gohan and Videl spent time visiting booths of food and games and getting in lines for rides. Right now they were in line to Big View, a 30-story Ferris wheel that towered over D Park and provided a panoramic view of downtown Satan City. It was an hour wait to access Big View but Videl thought it was worth it. Caressing the charm bracelet Gohan gave her this morning, Videl knew Gohan was worth everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they waited, Videl took a selfie of her and Gohan in line. “Smile!” Videl winked in the camera. After taking the photo, Videl examined it on her phone. “Do you think your parents are doing okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gohan thought for a moment. Gohan was concerned about criminals firing guns on his Mom but with Dad nearby, he knew she will be safe. “Oh, yeah. Mom might be a little scared but Dad will handle the bad guys. They’re fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>